Our Precious Moments
by Sierra-021
Summary: A set of fluffy oneshots that features Silver Sable's and Peter Parker's loving relationship together in many romantic along with some humourous moments. (A companion sequel to Silver Heart of the Web.)
1. Chapter 1

- **I'd like to start off by saying thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the final chapter of my first completed story on this site. I loved the feedback so here's hoping you'll continue to do the same with more of my future works. ****I mentioned in the final chapter of the ****Silver Heart of the Web ****that I might follow up on it with a series of one-shots and after dealing with many life priorities as well as severe cases of writer's block, I'm glad to say I can finally present the first chapter of said series. **

**- Some suggested that I try the concept of a harem for Peter but I'm not so sure that that's a good idea for a follow up to this. I have entertained the thought on occasion but that will probably be for another story and even then, it'd probably done in a more realistic scenario...like maybe two ladies in love with Peter. T****hree is kind of pushing it but still doable. **

**- RebukeX7 is about one of the few authors out there that can pull off an awesome Peter Parker harem fic though. If you haven't checked out his work, ****Spidey's life is a game,**** you should absolutely read it. Dragonskyt's ****Spider Amongst Monsters**** is also another great one to read.**

**- That aside, I will say that the first chapter is simply bringing Peter Parker back with Silver Sable after the whole Avengers vs X-Men event. It's a good and easier way for me to set the ground for more lighter fluffy scenes in their daily lives together for later chapters.**

**So please enjoy...**

Despite the numerous funerals that he's been to this year alone, Peter still found himself reluctant to attend such an occasion. He could never deny the deceased his final respects...but attending a funeral for someone he admired was another painful reminder that he failed to save that very same person.

Of course, there wasn't much Peter could do when Professor Xavier died at the hands of the Phoenix Force empowered Cyclops.

All of the Avengers and most of the X-Men were in attendance at the Professor's memorial service. Xavier was a man Peter respected so it was only right for him to be here as well. Unfortunately, the memorial had been arranged to take place not long after he got back from China and while most of the guests were wearing proper formal wear, Peter was still clad in his Spider-Man costume.

His costume had seen better days though...Peter's mask was tattered to the point where the top right half of his head could be seen and one of the lenses had shattered. The rest of his costume from the torso to the legs was littered with rips and tears.

Peter felt a stab of pain shoot through his being and he instinctively grimaced. His face was still heavily bruised from that punch Colossus landed when he managed to take down both him and his sister Illyana in their Phoenix Force empowered state. Much of his wounds were visible from the tears in his costume and with the memorial being held in an outside open area, the breath of air gently flowing into his injuries wasn't helping much to alleviate the pain.

"You alright, Spidey?" A soft voice from behind inquired.

Peter turned around to see his pupil, Hope Summers along with the X-Man, Dazzler, looking at him with some concern. He wasn't exactly in the best presentable manner right now so their worry was understandable.

"I will be. It's just another painful day in my superhero life...although a bit more so than usual." He quipped as though nothing was wrong.

Hope was a little skeptical about that considering how her teacher looked like he was having trouble just standing up. His visible left hazel eye and presumably, his right one as well, was fighting hard to keep from closing for some much needed sleep.

"You've been working nonstop since you defeated Colossus and his sister. The fact that you're still standing is a miracle itself." Dazzler pointed out, concern still present in her voice.

Peter shrugged. "All part of my duties as Spider-Man...I don't stop until the bad guy's beaten."

She didn't openly express it but Hope found herself silently impressed by her mentor's words just now. Though she never admitted it before, Hope liked having Spider-Man as her teacher. Cable and Cyclops were alright but she had to be honest...their training regime was much too strict for her most of the time. Spider-Man's method was more patient and he never pushed her too hard to the point where she'd collapse out of exhaustion like she did with Cyclops.

Whereas the feeling Hope felt from training with Cyclops and Cable was always tense and foreboding, the feeling she got training with Spider-Man was more calmer and peaceful.

And while some of Spider-Man's jokes were kind of confusing, Hope did find most of them genuinely funny. They helped to calm her down whenever that brief moment of stress was about to get to her.

Dazzler was just glad that there were no hard feelings between Spider-Man and herself after the whole X-Men fighting the Avengers catastrophe. She considered Spider-Man one of her few closest non-mutant friends and so she was very appreciative of his forgiving and forgetting the fact that she shot at him a couple of times during the conflict.

Peter looked away briefly and saw that many people were now talking amongst themselves in little groups composing of both Avengers and X-Men. There was much to do if they wanted to repair the damage done to both sides...it made sense the best place to start was with each other and go back to building an amicable relationship between the two superhero teams.

A small smirk formed behind his mask when he saw his fellow Avengers and the X-Men quickly getting along as though nothing had ever happened.

It was when his eyes caught sight of the clock that Peter remembered he had a promise to uphold...a promise to return to a certain lady's side. He was a little worried about how she might react to how he looked at the moment but Peter had no intention of breaking his word now or ever.

"Will you guys be alright?" Peter suddenly asked the two mutant ladies, "...with professor Xavier gone?"

Hope and Dazzler were caught off guard by Spider-Man's inquiry. They honestly had not thought about that too much...Cyclops was in S.H.I.E.L.D custody and the other four X-Men which the Phoenix Force once fragmented into are currently in hiding. Who would lead them now was hard to say but they knew it'd be a while before they found someone to fill that role again.

"Not right now...but we'll find a way to keep going, Spidey." Hope finally replied with a small grin.

Peter smiled underneath his mask at that and rested a hand on his student's shoulder. "I know you will...there's a place I have to be right now, so make your old sensei proud, eh?"

Hope hugged her favourite teacher. "I promise, Spidey. Just don't forget to come see us, I'm still your pupil after all."

"Of course." Peter ruffled her red hair before turning to the other X-Man. "I'm glad we didn't beat each other up too badly, Dazzler."

The mutant songstress shook her head in good humour as she quickly embraced him as well. "Likewise, Webslinger."

Peter waved a quick goodbye to the both of them before he made his way towards Jessica, who was currently having a conversation with Carol and Bobbi as they sat next to each other on a ledge.

Bobbi or Mockingbird as she was more famously known, noticed Peter walking their way and waved to him.

"You're not looking so hot, Spidey. You sure you're ok?" The blonde heroine asked, her eyes focusing on the multiple injuries that were visible on Peter's body. Bobbi wasn't alone as Jessica and Carol looked at Peter with concern evident in their eyes as well.

Peter nodded tiredly. "I'm good...nothing a month's worth of sleep won't fix. I just wanted to know if there was anything you guys needed from me before I take off."

Jessica and Bobbi were about to answer that when Carol suddenly grasped Peter's left hand, surprising him...but then he remembered what he promised Carol just before the mission briefing began.

"Don't worry, Carol...I haven't forgotten." Peter reassured, gently squeezing her hand.

Carol appreciatively smiled but while there was nothing more she wanted than to confess her feelings for Peter, she knew that he was not in the best of shape right now.

"I'm glad to hear it but we can do that another time, Peter. You should focus on getting better first." She said. Both Bobbi and Jessica nodded in agreement...Peter looked as though he was going to collapse any moment.

"You sure?" Although if he was being honest, he was pretty thankful for her understanding his present state.

Carol nodded. "I think it's best we have our private talk when you don't have a chance of falling unconscious half way through."

Peter couldn't help but agree with that. "Fair point...thanks, Carol. I'll be back soon."

Carol smiled again as she hugged Peter before stepping back to let Jessica through.

"We'll be fine here, Peter. Just make sure you get enough rest, ok?" His female counterpart whispered, quickly embracing him as well.

"As long as you and Bobbi do the same for me." He said, nodding towards the neck brace that Mockingbird still wore.

Bobbi just grinned, appreciative of the fact that Peter was still mindful of her wellbeing despite his own injuries.

Peter released Jessica and gave the three ladies a friendly salute before he leapt away into the distance. His webshooters were not in the best state but they were still working albeit barely. Time ran differently in the mystical city of K'un Lun so Peter didn't have any clue as to how long he had been away from New York and by the same token, the amount of time Sable's been waiting for his return.

There was only one thing he could be certain of...she was definitely going to scold him when she sees the multiple visible injuries on his war torn body.

Back at the memorial site, Jessica and Carol watched Peter as he disappeared web-swinging into the large city of New York.

Bobbi looked over and smirked when she saw the small shades of pink on Carol's face.

"I can see why you're in love with Peter...He's quite the guy." She complimented.

Carol didn't say anything at first but her cheeks blushed a darker shade of red as did Jessica's.

"...Yeah," She quietly whispered with a smile. "Peter's amazing."

...

It was a quiet atmosphere in the Symkarian embassy as Aurelie served some tea for her Queen, who was currently reading an old favourite book. Her mind was barely focused on the book itself though...for much of her thought was preoccupied with the overwhelming concern for her lover, Peter Parker. It's been weeks since she last saw him and while Sable knew Peter would keep his promise of returning to her side, the fact that there's been no news about him at all has been a real test of her patience.

Sofia and Aurelie missed him as well but it was understandable that their Queen would be the one who yearned for Peter the most...although she hid it well behind an emotionless facade to everbody else who saw her. Having worked for her for many years, Aurelie has long since learned when to pick up the slightest falter in her Queen's cold mask and a small but noticeable sign of worry in her eyes was easily noticed by the blonde maid just now.

"_I'm sure Peter's alright, Ms. Sablinova_." Aurelie suddenly offered.

Sable looked up, a bit confused at her words but then realized she must've let her emotionless mask slip for a moment. She knew her trusted employee was only looking out for her though.

"_I know..." _Sable replied with a small smile, "_I just wish Peter was here with me right now. It's been almost a month since I've last seen him."_

Aurelie nodded, remembering the Queen having tried to pass the time faster by working on the multiple official papers she had to sign and if not that, then she spent many hours in her personal gym exercising with Aurelie or Sofia...all in an attempt to help distract herself from worrying too much.

But Sable's mind and heart never stopped thinking about Peter Parker and it was getting more difficult to resist that temptation to go and search for him herself.

It was a good thing her patience would soon pay off for her beloved would finally arrive outside, landing in the grand garden of the embassy...which was currently being tended to by a certain brunette maid.

...

Sofia had been tasked by her Queen to take care of the garden in the backyard of the embassy. She always liked to garden and as such, the brunette maid devoted her whole attention into making sure every flower and plant was properly cared for.

So when a bloodied-up looking Peter Parker landed so suddenly on one knee right in front of Sofia, it took a moment for her mind to catch up with what just happened.

"H-hey, Sofia." He greeted tiredly with a wave.

Her mind caught up just in time for her to drop the potted flower in her hands and she immediately rushed to his side.

"Peter! My god, are you alright?"

He rested his arm around her shoulders as she helped him stand. "Heh...I'm just really tired. Never thought webslinging would wear me out so much."

Peter had felt his body getting more weary and tired with every webline he swung from until he finally arrived. It was taking all his will-power to remain conscious right now...the need for sleep was getting more difficult to resist.

Sofia quickened her pace a little. "Just really tired?...Peter, you look like you went through hell!"

Her eyes could see the grievous wounds littering throughout Peter's body from his torn up costume and she couldn't help but feel some panic surge through her heart from the sight.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Peter instantly saw Sofia beginning to panic and gripped her shoulder gently. "I'll be fine. Believe it or not, I've been through worse than this before. All I need is a soft bed...and a week's worth of sleep."

The brunette maid blushed in embarassment as she took a quick deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Peter...I'm just not used to seeing a friend so badly hurt. I never liked it the few times that it's happened before."

"...Nobody does, Sofia." He replied, having understood what she was saying. "But this is something I risk going through everytime I put on my costume and I'm more than willing to put my body on the line if it means having the chance to save a friend."

She looked up to see what appeared to be Peter smiling at her from behind his half ripped mask.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be careful and I really do appreciate your concern about me. You're a genuine kind person, Sofia...a rarity in the world these days."

Sofia could've sworn the temperature got a lot hotter but that wasn't the case at all...she was simply blushing madly at the compliment Peter just gave her. The fact that she could feel and see the steellike firmness of Peter's muscular body didn't do much to help lessen her blush.

"Uh, Sofia?" He called out, noticing that they had stopped moving and her staring at him blankly.

She quickly snapped out of her stupour. "Huh? Oh sorry."

"No worries." Peter reassured, "Do you think you could take me to Sable? I've been wanting to see her for a long time."

A small smile graced her cute face. "Of course...Ms. Sablinova has been wanting to see you for quite some time as well."

Sofia led him inside the building, taking care of the fact that Peter was injured so she did her best to match his pace. As they made their way through the embassy, he felt his eyes getting heavier with each step that he took. The temptation for sleep was getting harder to resist.

'Not yet...hold out until you see her.' Peter told himself.

It seemed like a never ending walk for him until Sofia finally stopped at her Queen's study. She noticed that the very person she was bringing Peter to see was conversing with her fellow employee and best friend, Aurelie.

Sofia gently knocked the door, alerting them of her presence. "_Ms. Sablinova?"_

_"Yes?"_

Aurelie turned around first, who silently gasped when she saw a battered Peter Parker who simply waved at her before quickly gesturing for her to remain silent.

Peter took a deep breath before he finally spoke.

"...Sable? I'm here."

Aurelie and Sofia smiled as their Queen's eyes widened before she quickly rose from her seat and turned around.

Standing at the doorway to her study was her beloved Peter Parker, who just pulled off his torn up mask.

Sable slowly began to walk towards him as she took in the sight of Peter's fatigued face...there were dark bags underneath his hazel eyes, obviously indicating the fact that he has not slept much since the mission began. A small beard had grown on the lower half of his jaw. His right cheek possessed a large bleeding scratch on it and the centre of his head still held some serious bruising.

But despite all that, none of his injuries took away Peter's handsome features that Sable loved and it was more so when Peter smiled at her even in his current wounded state.

"Oh man..." A lone visible tear flowed down Peter's scratched up cheek as he took in the lovely image of Sable for the first time in a long month. "You're a beautiful sight for my sore eyes."

That did it for her as Sable finally closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Peter's waist. Sable took care in making sure she didn't hurt him but nevertheless held onto Peter as though she would never let him go.

The two maids who were on the verge of breaking down in tears of happiness themselves from the scene decided it was best to give them some privacy and they quietly left the room.

Sable slowly looked up into Peter's eyes as she caressed the side of his wounded face.

"What's with the beard?"

Peter tiredly shrugged. "Not my choice but with the world in danger, there was no time to deal with it...Sorry I came back looking so beat up."

She shook her head with a small chuckle before looking up again into his hazel eyes.

"We can talk about your inability to be careful later. For now...I'm just glad you're alright." Sable lovingly said, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck.

Peter grinned as he leaned in closer. "I really missed you, Sable."

"Not as much as I missed you..." and with that, she finally kissed Peter for the first time in many weeks. Peter affectionately kissed Sable back with all the love in his heart, savouring every second that their lips remained locked together.

Sable mentally smiled at the feeling of Peter's lips pressed against hers again. After nearly a month of missing his touch, Peter was finally back at her side just like he promised. His kisses were ones that always made her feel as though she was in heaven and Sable made sure to kiss Peter back everytime with just as much affection.

The need to breathe soon caught up to the both of them and they reluctantly parted their lips.

Peter's face heavily blushed as he found himself fighting from being overtaken by the need for sleep, something that Sable easily caught on to from the way he stumbled.

"Let's tend to your wounds, Peter, so you can get some rest." She wisely ordered.

He wasn't going to argue with that. "Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

Sable grabbed Peter's hand as she led him out of her study for the first aid room. She knew it was going to take some time to treat his wounds seeing as there were many all over his body. Noticing Sofia and Aurelie standing by in the hall, Sable motioned for them to follow her. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands tending to his injuries...after all, she could tell that they wanted to help him as well.

Despite his exhausted state, Peter still managed to gently squeeze her hand, making Sable grin at the comforting gesture. She was finally reunited with the man she loved and this time around, Sable wasn't going to let Peter go at all.

- **I know the title isn't the best but it was the only thing I can think of. It's a strong possibility that my writing may have degraded from the lack of practice in the last month so I apologize if it's not on par with my previous writing form. In regards to Peter's beard...just think of a young Obi-Wan like beard. I just thought it'd be fun for Peter to have some facial hair that hasn't been dealt with but still looks pretty good. **

**- That aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I thank you all for taking the time to read. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

- **My thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter of ****Our Precious Moments****. My writing skills are still a tad bit rusty given my busy life as of late so I'm doing my best to catch up to a decent writing form. ****Time is a luxury I don't have a lot of right now so I take my rare moments when I can.**

- **This second part is a bit shorter but regardless, I hope all of you enjoy it... **

Sable sighed in relief as the last of Peter's wounds were carefully bandaged. It had taken a couple of hours for Sofia and Aurelie along with herself to clean and mend his multiple injuries. Fortunately, none of them were life threatening but the considerable amount of blood that he lost was a different story...to the point where it would've killed him if not for his superhuman healing facto.

In the meantime, Peter had explained to them everything that happened from the start of the mission to the end. Much of it Sable didn't like because most of the details were of the X-Men winning against the Avengers up until the latter half and her dislike only grew when Peter reluctantly told her about his near suicidal encounter with the Phoenix force empowered Colossus and his sister, Illyana.

She couldn't really blame Peter for his valiant attempt in holding them back while his teammates escaped with the wounded...that sense of selflessness was one of the many reasons Sable loved Peter but it was still foolhardy for him to have tried to do so alone.

Her anger would be quickly overtaken by pride however, when it was next revealed that Peter albeit in a bloody mess actually managed to defeat them by tricking the mutant siblings into attacking each other.

The end result? They ended up knocking each other unconscious...though the victory was short lived when their portions of the Phoenix force implanted themselves into Cyclops.

That didn't matter to Sable though...she was very proud of her beloved Peter for having defeated such powerful foes despite the insurmountable odds. It seemed that Sofia and Aurelie felt the same way as well given how they couldn't stop blushing and smiling at Peter as he finished his tale.

There was some good things in his story that she liked, such as his new mutant student, Hope Summers. The fact that Peter was now Hope's mentor surprised her just as much it did him then but he quickly accepted the role without complaint.

Sable briefly wondered about Peter's student before he suddenly yawned loudly, reminding her of his very exhausted state.

"_Sofia, Aurelie...I think it's best to let our patient here get some rest." _She advised. Both maids looked to the front and giggled when they saw Peter now half asleep.

Sable couldn't help but giggle as well...the sight was simply too cute in all their eyes. Sofia and Aurelie made their way to leave the room so as to allow Peter to sleep peacefully.

They stopped at the entrance however, when they realized that their Queen did not move from where she stood beside Peter's bed.

"_Are you coming with us, Ms. Sablinova?" _Aurelie inquired.

Sable shook her head with a small smile. "_I...wish to stay with Peter."_

The implications behind her words were immediately understood and they nodded to their Queen before leaving the room.

She thanked them as they left before turning her attention back to a sleeping Peter...who was doing so in a sitting position.

"Peter?" Sable gently tapped his cheek.

His hazel eyes snapped open. "Uh, wha?"

"I think you'd sleep better if you laid down on the bed." She said with a small smirk.

Peter tiredly agreed with a nod and he slowly placed his head on the soft pillow. A grunt of appreciation escaped his lips at the blissful feeling of his body finally given a break on a relatively comfortable bed after weeks of non-stop and somewhat misguided fighting.

Sable grinned at the childlike expression on his face before she quickly slid herself under the covers and rested her head against Peter's bandaged up chest.

"I don't think the bed's big enough for the both of us." Peter jokingly pointed out.

"Not a problem...you make a pretty good mattress anyways." Sable replied with a tone of mirth, savoring the warmth of Peter's body radiating against her own.

He chuckled at that. "Is that how you see me?"

She shifted under the blanket and rested herself on top of Peter before looking straight into his hazel eyes with a soft yet serious expression.

"I see you as the most handsome, perfect, and loving man that any woman would want. With everything that I am...I love you, Peter Parker." Sable whispered affectionately.

His heart beating ten times faster from her words, Peter tilted his head forward and kissed Sable's lips.

"I must've done something right in this crazy life of mine to have such a Goddess fall in love with me...I love you too, Silver Sablinova."

Sable blushed a deep red as she quickly kissed him back. "Don't ever stop telling me that, Peter...Peter?"

She looked at his face and noticed that he had finally fallen asleep. He could no longer ignore his body's need for rest and Peter's eyes reluctantly closed almost immediately after Sable finished her words.

Sable realized she was a bit tired herself as her own eyes were getting a bit heavy as well. Not that she was complaining...After all, sleeping with Peter in the same bed again was something Sable could never say no to.

Her fingers played with his light brown hair as she fondly looked at the peaceful expression on his slumbering face.

"Sleep well, my love." Sable whispered, pecking Peter's cheek before snuggling herself back into the crook of his neck.

Peter instinctively rested his right arm around her body and held her close...the warmth of which brought a smile to Sable's face as well as they slept comfortably in each other's presence.

- **Like I said...a bit shorter chapter than usual but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll do my best in updating whenever I have the time...in the meanwhile, please read and review, Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

- **What's up, guys? I'm back with another update. My utmost thanks to all of you who are sticking with me on this story, I really appreciate it. This chapter...I won't lie, I was a little hesitant about writing this considering I'm not the best when it comes to cute scenes. I'll leave that up to you guys though.**

**- I got the idea for this scene from a recent conversation I had with a friend of mine a few weeks back. When I told her that I knew how to sew, she seemed really surprised. I'm guessing it's because sewing isn't something many guys choose to learn how to do but I never really understood that way of thinking. Necessity always comes before image and I'm proud to say that I'm a man who knows how to handle a needle and thread. **

**In any case, I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**...**

Peter eagerly finished the last of his breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs and bacon that Sable had brought to his bed after waking up from a good night's sleep.

Sable had woken up about an hour earlier and knowing Peter's voracious appetite, she had reluctantly left Peter's warm side to help Aurelie and Sofia prepare a large breakfast for him.

All of which Peter very much appreciated and that appreciation showed when he happily devoured everything that was served to him...all the while still maintaining the proper table manners, much to Sable's amusement as she sat in a chair next to his bed.

She really loved watching Peter eat. The expressions on his face as he did was just so adorable in a puppy-like sort of way.

His stomach now full, Peter wiped his mouth with a napkin when he finally noticed Sable's eyes watching him with a grin.

"Something on my face, Sable?"

She shook her head with a chuckle. "Nothing like that, Peter...you're just as cute as always."

His cheeks turned a light shade of red as he pulled her into the bed.

"Thanks...so what do you want to do today?" Peter sheepishly asked, kissing her temple.

Her lips smiled seductively.

"I want us to make up for lost time, Peter..." Sable whispered before her expression quickly turned serious again, "but only when you're completely healed so you're going to have to stay in bed for one more day."

She knew most of his injuries were already healed but it was doubtful the inhuman amount of blood he lost had completely replenished in one night.

Peter playfully smirked. "One more day, eh? It'll be hard to resist you for that long but I'll do my best."

Sable punched his arm lightly before she pushed Peter back onto the bed and rested her head on his chest.

"Don't worry, Peter...I'll make it worth the wait. So what do you usually do when you're bed-ridden?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Before you came into my life...not very much, actually. Every now and then, I'd think about some new ideas for my costume. It's how I came up with the original red and blue outfit and sewed it into reality so many years ago."

It wasn't exactly a good memory though...considering the tragic mistake that he made after putting his costume on for the first time in his life.

Sable's heart felt a bit concerned when his voice trailed off. "...Peter?"

"Don't worry, I'm alright." He reassured with a grin.

Sensing that he wasn't lying, Sable grinned back at Peter when she remembered something in his words.

"Wait...you sewed your first costume yourself?"

"Hm? Yeah, it wasn't that difficult actually...might be because I used to watch Aunt May knit and sew my clothes for me whenever they got torn up."

Peter Parker seemed to have about a dozen hidden skills that neither his closest friends nor Sable knew about and his ability to sew so well was something she never expected.

It also made Sable surprisingly feel as though she missed out on something ...despite it being mistakenly and commonly known as a "woman's only" trade, Sable never really learned how to sew even as a child. She spent most of her childhood training to defend herself and kill if she needed to so she could join her father in the Wild Pack, namely to hunt down her mother's killers.

The closest thing to sewing that she could do was knowing how to stitch up wounds and Sable doubted that such a rudimentary form of first aid could ever be seen as art.

"Uh, Sable?" Peter's voice called out, bringing her mind back to the present.

Her eyes looked into his and an idea came into her head.

"Peter, may I ask you for a favour?"

His eyebrows rose in curiousity. "Of course, what is it?"

"Do you think you could show me how to sew? I've...never really learned how to do so in my life."

Her voice sounded a bit nervous...as though she was embarassed that she never learned such a skill before.

Peter smiled warmly as he tilted her chin up. "I'd be more than happy to. After all, I do have a lot of time now...and Sable?"

"Yes?"

"You got nothing to be ashamed of. It took me about hundreds of bandages taped to my fingers and weeks of mistakes before I finished my costume." Peter finished before giving her a quick kiss.

Sable's cheeks flushed a tint of red and she kissed Peter back before turning her attention to the door.

"_Sofia!" _She called out for her maid. As expected of one of her best employees, the brunette maid was at the medical room entrance almost immediately.

"_Yes, Ms. Sablinova?"_

Sable looked over to Peter and shared a smirk with him before relaying her instructions to Sofia.

"_I'd like you to get something for us..."_

_..._

"That's good. Now try slipping the needle through that little loop there." Peter instructed.

Sable nodded and put her best effort into getting his instructions right on the first attempt. Peter and Sofia watched from the side, ready to offer their help if she needed it...not that she asked for it yet. Sofia had been asked to bring a sewing kit and some pieces of fabrics so Peter could show Sable how to do some minor difficult sewing and stitching patterns.

Once he had demonstrated those techniques a few times, Peter let Sable try it herself. Her first attempts were mixed at best...some of the tricks she quickly got a hand of but the ones where she had trouble with were also the ones that brought out an amusing sigh of frustration from Sable.

Of course, they both knew it was best not to let their amusement show out of fear for their lives but it was getting more difficult for the brunette maid to stifle her giggles.

Not once did Sable ask for their help yet though but it seemed the somewhat complicated pattern she was currently working on was giving her trouble and her annoyance showed when Sable sighed out of frustration again, placing the half stitched fabric onto Peter's blanket.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked him.

"You're pushing the needle too hard and that's why the thread is getting stuck. You have to hold the needle gently and slowly pass it through." Peter patiently explained for the second time.

Sofia added in her own advice. "_If I may, Ms. Sablinova...there'd be less of a chance of injuring your fingers if you held the top half of the needle with your thumb."_

Sable gave a grateful smile to them both as she listened to their advice and tried to thread the pattern again.

This time, it proved to be much easier to pass the needle and thread through where it should but she soon hit another snag and that flare of annoyance came back yet again.

Sofia gave her Queen a look of playful pity as she bowed respectfully to her and Peter before leaving to resume her other daily duties. Peter waved to the brunette maid as she left the room and he quickly turned his attention back to Sable, who was beginning to feel a bit angered at the fact that she couldn't get the needle through to where she needed it to be.

Peter saw this and moved to intervene before she destroyed the poor fabric altogether.

"Hey, hey...calm down, Sable." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're doing just fine. There's no need to rush it."

Another sigh was heard from her as she set the fabric down. "I know, Peter...it's just that when you showed me how to do it, you made it look so easy. I just can't help but think that I'm failing at something so simple."

"Even simple tasks takes practice to perfect. The only reason sewing for me is easy now is because I've done it wrong so many times before I could even get it right."

Sable couldn't help but agree with his statement. "...That is true."

"Besides," he added. "You're getting the hang of this a lot faster than I did when I first began."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" She jokingly asked.

Peter kissed her forehead. "Definitely not."

Sable smiled a little and rested her head on Peter's neck. "My thanks for your kind words...but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm still stuck on this step."

This time, Peter sighed as he placed his hands on top of hers.

"No one said you had to do this alone, Sable...it's ok to ask me for help anytime for anything."

She looked up, waiting for him to continue.

"After all, it is your right as my girlfriend to ask me for anything and I don't have much to give...but everything I do have is yours." Peter stated.

Sable widened her eyes, realizing that her pride had gotten in the way of asking for help from the one she loved and trusted the most. It seemed pointless to ask him for help on something so trivial but Sable knew that Peter would always be there to aid her with anything, no matter what the task may be.

Such a thought reminded Sable as to why she gave her whole body and heart to Peter Parker.

"Peter..." She slowly began with her cheeks blushing, "May I ask for your help with this troublesome sewing pattern?"

He playfully bowed his head. "Of course, my lady."

Peter gently gripped the top of Sable's hands and began to move her fingers with his own into making the correct movements with the needle. She noticed and smiled at the fact that Peter was allowing her hands to take the lead, his hands only guiding her way around the pattern but not interfering with her sewing.

The atmosphere in the room turned comfortably silent as Sable progressively threaded the pattern with the continous guidance of Peter's fingers. The small grin on her face grew wider and wider with every successful stitch that she sewed.

When Sable finally sewed the final stitch, Peter tied the ends of strings together before lifting her handiwork into the air. There in the silver piece of fabric was a beautiful heart pattern composed of cobalt blue thread...all completed by Sable's hands.

"An elegant piece of art, Sable...and trust me when I say that it's a lot better than my first piece of work." Peter congratulated.

Hearing Peter's compliment turned her grin into a beautiful smile as Sable took pride in her first successful piece of sewing art.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her face...it wasn't openly expressed of course, but the childlike joy seen in Sable's eyes and smile was just so adorable to watch.

"What's so funny?" She heard him laughing and set the fabric down.

"Nothing..." Peter said as he affectionately hugged Sable, "You're just as beautifully cute as ever."

- **I had some trouble with this one...considering the number of rewrites I did before I was satisfied with the end result but I think it turned out ok. I'm currently in the middle of brainstorming some ideas for a new love story with Peter and I'd love to hear your opinions. Some suggested a crossover with DC but that's something I'm not sure about though...I don't know much about the DC world and there's a lot of preparation on my part if I put Peter into another universe.**

**- We'll cross that bridge when we get there...for now, I just hope you guys had a good time reading this and as always, reviews are encouraged. **


	4. Chapter 4

- **How are you folks doing? My thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...as always, I greatly appreciate you guys taking the time to read the writing I put out.**

- **I really hate writer's block and it seems to hate me just as much...it strikes at the worst times, especially when I actually have the chance to write.** **This chapter was fun but it took forever to finish. I guess my mind is struggling to think of some new ideas and also expressing it the right way. That's not going to stop me from writing but a fair warning...my level of writing may not be on par with my past work so bear with me a little.**

**We'll see how it turns out in the coming future. For now, please enjoy this next chapter!**

...

"...I swear I'm going to shoot someone if they don't stop staring at us." Sable growled in annoyance, her grip growing stronger as she held Peter's hand.

Peter nervously chuckled behind his mask but he understood why she was getting annoyed. Many of the superheroes and heroines standing near them were looking with awe at the fact that the Queen of Symkaria was holding hands with Spider-Man as they sat together.

Tony Stark and Captain America had thrown together a little superhero party and many of the Avengers as well as their closest allies were currently in attendance. Naturally, Peter was invited as well and he asked Sable if she would like to go with him.

Although she wasn't one for big parties, Sable could never say no to Peter and she figured it'd be a good chance for her to get to know some of the other heroes and heroines better.

Unfortunately, when they arrived at Avenger's Tower by way of Peter's webslinging, many of the superheroes turned their attention to greet him...only for them to be rendered speechless when their eyes noticed that Silver Sablinova was also there. Sable had an idea as to why that was. She used to kill if necessary before back during her time as a bounty hunter so it made sense that some of the heroes disliked her methods and still remained wary of her.

But their initial looks of surprise paled in comparison to how their jaws dropped when they realized that the Queen of Symkaria was here on a date with Spider-Man...and they only got that slightest hint when they saw her loop her arm around his.

Sable could've sworn that there were some looks of envy and jealousy directed towards her by a few certain superheroines and it made her wonder about just how many superheroines were in love with Spider-Man.

"Not sure that's a good idea in a place full of superheroes." He joked, "...but you can shoot the old torch there, so long as you don't kill him."

Peter was getting tired of the Human Torch constantly asking about how it is that he gets all the incredibly hot ladies everytime he walked by the hothead.

Sable shook her head with a grin.

"Tempting...but no thanks. I don't want to waste precious bullets on someone who's on the right side of the law."

Peter grinned back at her. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry about everyone staring at us though. I didn't think our arrival was that big of a deal."

"It's not your fault," Sable replied, her hand touching the side of Peter's mask. "I think they're just curious about your life. You did tell me that many of the Avengers and other heroes don't know who you are underneath that mask."

He was still a bit confused. "I guess...but why me? I'm not exactly Thor or Captain America, I'm just a street level vigilante who gets in way over his head too often."

That was the only thing Sable didn't like about Peter...his habit of underestimating just how important of a person he was to her and to everyone else that cared about him.

"Don't ever say that again, Spider-Man." She sternly stared into Peter's blank lenses, "You're more important than you realize...especially to me."

Peter stared back at her and was about to say something when another voice suddenly joined in.

"She's right, Spider-Man...You have no idea just how much you matter to all of us."

Both of them turned around to see the Invisible Woman looking at them with a polite smile.

"Uh, hey Sue." Peter greeted with a friendly wave.

She waved back. "Sorry about my brother, Spidey. He's just lamenting the fact that he's still single...and for a long time now that I think about it."

He chuckled at that. "Nah, it's fine. Johnny's probably got a backup somewhere...that guy doesn't stay single for long."

"Maybe..." Sue shrugged, "but he also doesn't stay in a relationship for very long either. Sometimes I wish he would grow up already."

"Sometimes?" Peter said with a smirk.

She sighed with a playful smirk of her own. "More like I wish that all the time."

Sable simply looked on as the Invisible Woman joked around with Peter and she smiled...it was good to see her boyfriend relaxed like this.

"Jokes aside, Spidey...I didn't come here just to say hi." Sue said with all seriousness.

"Oh? Is there something you need?"

This time, Sue shifted her gaze towards Sable. "I'm sorry to bother you...but may I speak to you in private, your Majesty?"

"Me?" Sable certainly wasn't expecting this at all.

"Is that alright with you, Spidey?"

He nodded. "Not a problem...but what for?"

"There's just some things I want to discuss with Ms. Sablinova. That's all." Sue explained.

Peter looked over to Sable to see if she was okay with this, to which she only smiled in reassurance. "I have no problems with that. Lead the way, Mrs. Richards."

Sue nodded and began to walk away with Sable following her, leaving a confused Peter behind as he waved to them.

'I wonder what Sue wants to discuss with Sable?' His mind kept asking that question over and over. Peter didn't get a chance to think on it any further though when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind.

"Hello, Spidey." Hope happily greeted.

Peter smiled at the sight of his young pupil and pushed his previous thoughts aside for now. "It's been a while, Hope. How's my favourite student been?"

"I'm your only student, Spidey." She pointed out, grinning as Spider-Man ruffled her hair. Hope didn't know why but she liked it when her mentor did that. She found Spider-Man's touch to be very warm and comforting.

"So what's new?"

Hope pulled Spider-Man's hand and began to lead him away to another part of the room.

"Nothing much but I would like to introduce you to some of my friends...who just happen to be big fans of yours. Is that ok?"

Peter playfully sighed. "Sure...but if I have to sign autographs, I might have to start charging for it."

Hope rolled her eyes at her mentor's jest before she made her way towards where the majority of the X-Men were hanging around.

...

Sable didn't say a word as she took in the sight of the people in front of her...when the Invisible Woman asked to speak with her privately, she had expected their conversation to be with just herself and Mrs. Richards alone.

But when they stepped into a quiet room some ways away from the main party, there were already two other superheroines awaiting them. Ms. Marvel and Spider-Woman stood beside Mrs. Richards as she took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"I know we've never really spoken to each other before, Ms. Sablinova...but there is something of the utmost importance that we wish to say to you."

Ms. Marvel's discreet but noticeable glare did not escape Sable's attention as she nodded for Mrs. Richards to continue.

"Don't you ever dare break Peter's heart." Susan cut right to the chase. "I can tell Peter genuinely loves you given how often he speaks so highly of you and I couldn't be more happier for him but...I swear to god I will make you pay if you're only toying with his feelings.

The steel in her voice along with the stern look in her eyes more than told Sable the Invisible Woman would follow through with her threat if she had to...but she would never give her a chance to do so. She felt a little offended that the heroines would even suggest she'd do such a thing.

Sable loved Peter too much and there was no way in hell she'd dare hurt him in any way.

Spider-Woman stepped forward and stared right into Sable's eyes.

"She won't be the only one...I have no doubts that you're in love with Peter but keep in mind that he's been through more hell than a person should ever have to experience. I don't want Peter to go through any more suffering and the last thing I want is for you to add to his unfortunate long list of grief."

It was starting to get more difficult for Sable to keep from showing her disdain of their accusations but she managed to rein her frustration in.

This time, Ms. Marvel chose to speak but unlike her two fellow superheroines, she unexpectantly lifted Sable up by her collar and pushed her face really close to hers.

"Listen to me..." Carol warned with a more vivid glare, ignoring Sue's and Jessica's efforts in trying to get her to release her grip, "I'm in love with Peter as well and unlike Jessica and the others who have a crush on him too, I refuse to give up on him. However, that doesn't mean I can't see that Peter's really happy with you and as much as I was reluctant to do so...I gave him my blessing."

She stopped for a moment to breathe and her hands released their grip on Sable, making the Symkarian Queen land on her feet.

"But break his heart and I'll take Peter for myself...after I break your legs." Carol finished with a determined look.

It was silent for a moment in the quiet room but inside her heart, Sable was angry. She could understand the three superheroines warning her not to harm Peter...she would never do such a thing anyways because she loved Peter with all her heart.

But when Ms. Marvel confirmed that she and many other superheroines were in love with Peter as well, an ugly sense of jealousy flared up and it only grew uglier when the blonde heroine proclaimed that she would steal Peter away from her.

It was time to set the record straight.

The three superheroines found themselves taking a step back when the Queen of Symkaria's face not only turned serious but also with an eerie calm that sent chills down their spines.

"...I'm glad to see that you all care about Peter and I understand your efforts in looking out for him."

She walked up to Carol and placed her face close to hers with a hardened glare.

"But understand this...I love Peter Parker with everything that I am and I would soon rather die than betray his love. He's the greatest man I or any other woman could ever ask for and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else take Peter away from me." Sable stated with absolute conviction.

Sue and the others were stunned at her bold words but such an honest and true statement brought a small grin to the Invisible Woman's face...there was no doubts in her mind now that Peter was in good hands.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Sue gave her a friendly hug. "take good care of Peter for us, alright?"

"Sorry if we scared you, we just had to make sure you were serious." Jessica added, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Sable's gaze softened. "I am and thank you...for looking out for him"

Sue and Jessica gave her an understanding smile as they left the room. Carol didn't say anything but she gave Sable a brief nod of acknowledgement before she followed her fellow super heroines. It was a gesture that she cordially returned, knowing that it couldn't have been easy for Ms. Marvel to have given her blessing.

'Peter's the best thing that's ever happened to me...and I will never let him go.' Sable promised herself with a small smile.

She left the empty room behind and headed back to where the bulk of the get-together was. Her eyes looked around the room, hoping to find Spider-Man amongst the crowd of many superheroes.

It wasn't easy, given that there were numerous costumes of various colours in the way but it was her ears that finally located where he was.

"Girls, we're here as friends, remember?" Peter's voice rang out.

Sable turned her attention to the left and she smiled when her eyes caught sight of her beloved...who was currently holding back Hope Summers and Spider-Girl for some reason.

Peter didn't notice that Sable was standing behind him. He was too busy trying to keep his student and his younger female counterpart from battling it out with each other. It seemed that Arana was a little bit jealous of the fact that Hope had him as her teacher and while the fight consisted of arguments only, Peter had a funny feeling that it could potentially escalate to fists...especially between two teenage super powered girls.

Fortunately, it wouldn't come to that when Sable suddenly embraced Peter from behind.

"Are you having problems, Spider-Man?" She whispered. Hope and Arana stopped glaring at each other and turned their attention to the newcomer. Both of their eyes widened a bit at the sight of Spider-Man, a hero they both greatly admired being hugged by the Queen of Symkaria.

Silver Sablinova was someone they knew of only by rumours and words but this was the first time the two teenage superheroines were meeting the former mercenary in person.

Peter held Sable's hand with a grin. "Hope, Spider-Girl...allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, Silver Sablinova."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Sable offered her free hand, her cheeks blushing a scarlet red from when Peter introduced her as his girlfriend.

Hope shook her hand with an awed look on her face. "L-likewise, madam."

"Y-yeah, same here." Arana stammered, taking note of the Queen's exquisite beauty.

Sable just chuckled at their nervous behavior before Peter leaned into her ear.

"So what did you talk about with Sue?"

"She and the others asked me to take good care of you." Sable whispered back with a soft smile, "and I always will...because I love you, Peter."

She quickly kissed Peter's masked cheek, making his face turn a light shade of red underneath his mask. Hope and Arana's jaws dropped slightly in surprise at the sudden show of affection shared between the couple.

"Wait...who are the others?"

"I'll tell you the details later...so what are they arguing about?" Sable inquired. She was curious as to why Hope and Spider-Girl were fighting over her boyfriend.

Peter sighed as his mutant pupil and Arana began glaring at each other again.

"I think Arana's a little jealous of Hope when I told her that she was my student."

Sable simply chuckled at that, which only confused Peter more.

"Uh, did I miss something here?"

"It's understandable. If I was in Arana's place, I'd be jealous of Hope too...I wouldn't want to miss the chance to be taught by the most perfect man."

Peter couldn't say a word to that as he fidgeted a little with a blush...much to the delighted amusement of Sable, Arana, and Hope as they giggled at Peter's adorable behavior.

- **I know one shots are meant to be shorter than this but I think it turned out ok. Many rewrites had to be done before I was satisfied with the end result and even then, I'm still not 100% certain about it but I'll leave that up to you guys though, hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

**- It got a little violent there between Carol and Sable, didn't it? Keep in mind that I'm not making Carol out to be a crazy woman...that's not my intention with her character at all. I just thought that jealousy brings out the worst in everyone, especially with the best of people and occasionally it's expressed very vividly.**

**- In any case, I hope you all liked it and reviews are always encouraged. Till the next time, friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

- **And I'm back with another new update. Again, my utmost thanks to all of you who have reviewed...some of the advice left behind has been very helpful. In regards to this chapter...it's more or less of a drabble and so it might be a bit shorter than the previous ones.**

**- I'm currently still brainstorming ideas on a new story. It's not so much the ideas that I'm having problems with...but coming up with a decent way of writing it in a way that works is what's holding me back right now. Writing stories like these is all about imagination and unfortunately, mine seems to be dead at the moment. **

**It's only a matter of time before I get creative again though. In the meanwhile, please enjoy the next chapter!**

...

"You take that back!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did my comment hurt you just now?"

"What?! The only reason that you're here is because you got a mad on crush for Spider-Man!"

"Oh and you don't?" Arana retorted with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Hope was taken aback. "O-of course not!"

The young Spider-Girl scoffed at her words. "Please, don't even try to deny it. I saw you checking out Spidey's ass when he demonstrated that new fighting technique to us the other day."

"Y-you only know that because you were checking him out as well!" Hope argued back, her face blushing a bright red.

From a fair distance, Peter sighed as his two students bickered amongst themselves yet again. It seemed that everytime they finished a training session, Arana and Hope would find something to fight about.

Super-hearing wasn't one of his superpowers but for some reason, Peter was glad he didn't hear what it was that started this particular argument.

Sable stood beside him, chuckling at the sight before them. She knew exactly what his students were arguing over and while it did bring up a small sense of jealousy in her heart, it was also very amusing to watch the two teenage girls bicker over the matter.

"Frustrated, Peter?" Sable asked with a playful grin.

"Not really...but I wonder what it is they're arguing about now."

Sable raised her head and kissed Peter's cheek. "I think it's best if you don't find out. Maybe we should stop them before it gets too far...I don't want my gym destroyed after all."

Peter nodded. "No arguments here."

They walked towards the two teenage superheroines, their echoing footsteps catching the attention of both Arana and Hope. The two girls stopped their arguments almost immediately and they turned to face Spider-Man and his girlfriend with their heads bowed low in a apologetic manner.

"I'm sorry, Spidey." Arana and Hope said at the same time, feeling a bit embarassed at the commotion they might've caused.

Peter placed his hands on their shoulders, making them both look up.

"Hey, no harm done...although it's pretty amazing that you two always find something to fight about everytime training's over."

Peter's voice turned serious in an instant as he continued.

"Just remember...when you're out there saving lives in the real world, there will be times when it's necessary to have someone watching your back. And when that happens, being on the same page is very crucial if you both need to save as many innocents as possible."

Arana looked confused. "I get that but...shouldn't we be trying to save everyone, Spidey?"

Behind the mask that was half-way up on Peter's face, his lips broke into a sad smile. "If there's one thing I learned in this crazy life of ours, Arana...it's that we can't save everybody, no matter how hard we try."

This wasn't the answer both heroines expected from the webslinger and their surprise was easily noticed by Peter, prompting him to explain even further.

"I won't lie to you girls...there have been times when even my power wasn't enough to save the ones I loved. After all, we're only human and we make mistakes. That's why it's important to have someone watching your back, not only so that they can help you protect the people but also in saving yourselves from being overwhelmed with grief."

Hope and Arana were stunned by what their mentor just said. Even Sable found herself surprised at her beloved Peter's words and they all felt a twinge of sadness in their hearts for Spider-Man. They all knew he was well experienced when it came to saving people and unfortunately losing them when it happened but what made it so sad was the fact that he had no one to turn to when the heavy feeling of burden set in.

Peter had the undaunting courage to not only make peace with such feelings by himself but also stay true to his duty as Spider-Man. Letting this newfound revelation about their mentor sink into their minds, Arana and Hope couldn't help but let their admiration and respect for Spider-Man grow more stronger.

Sable proudly found herself falling even more in love with Peter...her beloved was simply an amazing strong individual in both body and heart.

"You can't save everybody." He whispered with some weariness, "It's a fact that I've long accepted...but I've always hated it."

Though his mask covered his eyes, the three ladies present could tell Spider-Man felt a bit guilty for telling them such a harsh but honest truth. Sable instinctively wrapped her arms around Peter's waist from behind and rested her head on his back in an effort to comfort him. Her lips lovingly smiled as Peter placed his hands on top of hers and whispered a quick thank you.

Arana and Hope looked at each other for a moment before both of them broke into a small grin as they nodded.

Peter didn't even get a chance to look up as the two teenage superheroines suddenly hugged him hard.

"Don't worry, Spidey...even though Arana and I argue a lot, we're still friends and I'll always look out for her." Hope reassured, nuzzling her head into Peter's chest.

Arana blushed a little at being so close to her idol. "And I'll always look out for Hope...cause lord knows she's always getting into trouble somehow."

"Hey! No cheap shots."

Peter chuckled with Sable as his hands ruffled both their heads. "I'm very glad to hear that...Now how about we get something to eat? It's a little past lunchtime."

Their stomachs growled in response to that, much to both of the young ladies's chagrin as they nodded and made their way towards the kitchen. Peter held Sable's hand and followed from close behind. Luckily for them, Sofia had already thought ahead and cooked up a myriad of delectable recipes for them beforehand. Having been there when Peter brought his new apprentices into the Symkarian Embassy, the brunette knew they would all work up a large appetite during their training session...much like they had in their previous ones.

Hope and Arana couldn't contain their hunger anymore and the minute they stepped into the kitchen, they immediately reached for their plates and began to pile on the lavish food before them.

Sable shook her head in amusment...both girls were already taking after their mentor in the form of his voracious appetite. It was bound to happen. As far as she could tell, Spider-Man was doing quite the admirable job in training them to be strong future superheroines.

"Something funny?" Peter suddenly asked, holding her close.

"Hope and Arana are becoming more like you," Sable whispered as she quickly kissed Peter's lips, "not that it's a bad thing...because you'd make a great father."

...

- **A bit of a short chapter again, I know and it was kind of dark, wasn't it? Keep in mind that Peter's problems in his early Spider-Man years almost always had to be dealt with on his own and the last thing he'd want is to see his pupils suffer the same thing. **

- **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and as always, reviews are very much welcome. Stay awesome, folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

- **Hey, how we doing folks? Again, my heartfelt thanks to all of you who took the time to read this little story of mine. Writer's block is slowly being beaten back from my mind but there's still a long fight to go.**

**- This chapter was hard as hell to write. Why?...because for all of us guys, it remains a lifelong mystery as to what girls talk about when they're in a group and alone. My apologies if I insulted anyone, I meant no offense. I will warn you guys that there is some mature subject matter, no lemons but it is briefly talked about in mentions only.**

**So without further ado, here's the next part. Enjoy!**

...

"Too slow!" Sable shouted as her fist connected to Hope's back, knocking the mutant onto the ground. Arana leapt from behind and attempted a sweeping kick, only to miss when her target easily ducked and grabbed her leg.

Pulling Spider-Girl towards her, the former Symkarian mercenary threw a swift punch into her stomach before throwing her down to the ground beside her fallen fellow student.

Sable took a moment to breathe before turning around to see her beloved Peter's pupils on the ground groaning with pain.

"Not bad...you two managed to last three minutes in hand to hand combat against me. A good improvement from last time." She complimented with a grin.

The teenage girls slowly stood up albeit with still hurting and grinned back.

"Thanks, Ms. Sablinova...but you're still too good for us to beat." Hope said.

Sable shrugged at that. "I've sparred with Spider-Man plenty of times before and I still do today. It's only a matter of time until you get to our level."

"...Doesn't change the fact that I suck at fighting." Arana muttered, remembering the numerous times she had been knocked down.

"Not at all, Spider-Girl." Sable comforted with a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Your techniques are simply unrefined and that's what we're working on for you right now. If I had to say, the way you fight is reminiscent of how Spider-Man used to fight in the past."

"Really?" Both girls were surprised to hear this.

The Symkarian Queen nodded. "It wasn't until recently that Spider-Man mastered his own form of martial arts...the one that he's currently trying to teach you two."

Arana and Hope giggled, remembering some of the funny jokes that Spider-Man told them in their past training sessions.

"Why don't you two grab a quick shower and join me in the lounge for some tea?" Sable offered with a smile.

The two teenage girls happily accepted with a nod since they wanted to spend more time with their mentor's girlfriend and quickly rushed for the showers. Sable left the gym as well, making her way for her own bathroom.

Peter had been called away for another meeting at the Avenger's tower earlier today and so Sable took it upon herself to teach the two teenage superheroines some hand to hand combat techniques, much like she did in previous training sessions. Hope was more experienced in terms of formal training in the martial arts but Arana proved to be quite the quick study herself.

Sable grinned as she let the hot water run down her body...it felt good to help her beloved teach Arana and Hope the skills they needed to be strong superheroines. In the short time that she's known them, the Symkarian Queen grew to be very fond of the two teenage girls.

Rinsing the last of the soap off her body, Sable dried her hair carefully and got dressed before she left her bedroom and walked down the stairs to the lounge.

Both Arana and Hope were already sitting on the comfy seats in Sable's lounge, sipping away at their tea served by Aurelie as they made small chatter amongst themselves when the Queen of Symkaria finally entered the room.

"I trust the tea is to your liking?" Sable asked, taking a seat across from them. She gave a brief nod of greeting to her trusted blonde employee.

Hope spoke up with a grateful nod. "It's very sweet with just the right touch of bitterness...Thanks for letting Arana and I train here at your embassy, Ms. Sablinova."

She politely shook her head. "There's no need to thank me, Hope. Both of you are students to my beloved Spider-Man and this is the least I can do to help him in training you both to become the great superheroines that you will be."

Arana and Hope couldn't help but smile at the kind words of the Symkarian Queen. They were still somewhat surprised that such a strikingly beautiful woman was talking to them. Hope didn't mean any offense but she initially expected her to be like Emma Frost, a gorgeous woman in her own right who had a habit of being somewhat harsh with her words to those she couldn't see as equals but that wasn't the case at all with Ms. Sablinova.

Ms. Sablinova treated them with respect and a bit of adoration the moment she and Arana got to know her...and Hope couldn't help but look at the Queen in a motherly way.

Her fellow student, Arana felt the same way as Hope did. The young Spider-Girl never thought she'd be learning from her idol, Spider-Man, but by the same token, meet a beautiful Queen as well...who also happened to be Spidey's girlfriend. Both of them treated her and Hope very well and Arana was happy to have Spider-Man and Ms. Sablinova as her teachers.

"Do you girls mind if I ask you something?" Sable suddenly said with a playful smile.

"Not at all." Arana replied, not realizing the reason behind her other mentor's smile.

Sable knew that Arana and Hope harboured a strong crush for her beloved boyfriend, Peter Parker, and she was curious as to why that was.

"...What is it about my boyfriend that you two like so much?" Her question came out bluntly.

From the side, Aurelie couldn't help but chuckle along with her Queen as both girls immediately blushed a deep scarlet red at such a direct inquiry. It took a few moments for them to stop fidgeting as Sable patiently waited for them to answer.

"W-well" Hope began, "During the whole Phoenix force incident, Spider-Man was the only one who actually helped me when I first started training with him. The stuff that Captain America and Wolverine told me only made me feel worse about my situation."

Sable's eyes softened, having remembered what Peter told her about his poor mutant student's predicament at the time.

"...What did Spider-Man tell you?"

The mutant empath fondly smiled albeit still blushing at the memory. "He told me to listen...to listen and hear the voices of the people I was fighting to save. To remember those voices when I confronted the Phoenix Force so I wouldn't be tempted by such great power."

There was a slight pause in her voice as Hope remembered the stress from the fear that she felt.

"...I was really afraid that I'd fail to save everyone but Spider-Man held me in his arms and whispered that he knew I wouldn't fail because he believed in me...and at that moment, his support meant everything to me." The red-haired mutant finished with a small smile.

Arana was saddened to hear her new friend having gone through such an experience and instinctively placed her hand on top of her fellow student's. Hope returned her friend's comforting gesture and quickly whispered a quick thank you.

Sable was very relieved to hear that Peter had been there to help Hope when no one else could...such a great burden wasn't something anyone should have to bear, much less a young girl like Hope.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Hope." She stated with honesty before her lips slowly smirked, "but I suspect Spider-Man's undying support for you wasn't the only thing that you liked about him."

"...Well, he does have a hot body...and a nice butt too." The red-haired mutant reluctantly admitted, her face coloured much like her hair.

Sable couldn't help but agree...she always loved touching and caressing Peter's muscular body with her hands whenever they made love. If they weren't making love, Sable made sure to always hold Peter tight and close to herself just so she could enjoy the warmth emanating from him.

"I think we all agree on that, Hope." She said with a chuckle before turning her attention to Spider-Girl, "So what about you, Arana?"

"M-me?" She stuttered.

Arana took a moment to think about it before she continued.

"...I guess the fact that he never gives up is what inspired me. I know Spider-Man's not the strongest superhero out there nor is he the fastest but that's never stopped him from doing what's right. I've seen him beat up bad guys that are way stronger than he is by a large margin. That's the kind of superheroine I want to be as well...one who never quits fighting the good fight."

Her words brought another smile to Sable's face...it was true that Peter may not be the strongest of heroes but it's never held him back from saving people and fighting off the dangers that threatened them. It was one of the many reasons that she loved Peter Parker.

Sable reached over and fondly ruffled Arana's light brown hair. "You won't find a better inspiration...but is that all you like about Spider-Man?"

The image of Spider-Man in his spandex outfit and the huge bulge of his...package played out vividly in Spider-Girl's mind.

"Uh...H-he is pretty well endowed, right?" Arana managed to say before she brought her hands up to cover her blushing and embarassed face.

She wasn't alone as Hope blushed even more red at the thought and even Sable felt her cheeks growing warm. Her beloved Peter was certainly big to say the least and the best part was that Peter knew how to use all ten inches of his impressive manhood to amazing effect...not that Sable would ever reveal the details to the two teenage girls.

Maybe when they were older just to see their reactions. Until then, Sable was adamant in keeping her boyfriend and lover, Peter Parker, all for herself only.

"Let's just say Spider-Man's probably never used condoms before...they would break too easily given his size." The Queen of Symkaria said with a cough.

The subtle but noticeable look of embarassment on Sable's face more than convinced Arana and Hope not to speak anymore on the matter but that didn't stop their minds from imagining it. Aurelie had the same train of thought and she was fighting hard to keep her face from blushing. The blonde maid had no intention of dying at her Queen's hands now or ever.

An awkward silence reigned for a few moments in the room before a new voice joined in.

"Sable? Arana?...Hope? I'm back!"

All four ladies turned their heads and smiled brightly when their eyes saw Spider-Man enter the room, his right arm carrying what appeared to be a box of pizza. Arana and Hope immediately rushed over and gave their favourite webslinging mentor a firm hug.

"Whoa, missed me already? I wasn't gone for that long, was I?" Spider-Man joked, setting the pizza down.

Aurelie only giggled at the adorable sight as Sable pulled his mask up halfway and kissed Peter's lips.

"Welcome back. How did the meeting go?"

Arana and Hope reluctantly let go of Spider-Man and took a slice of pizza from the box as they all sat down.

"Kind of boring." Peter said, holding Sable close. "Cap and Tony basically just gave us the rundown on a new training simulation the old shell-head programmed into his large computer systems."

Hope raised an eyebrow. "They called you away just for that?" It seemed like a poor reason to her.

Spider-Man simply shrugged. "Yeah...they wanted Carol and I to be the ones to test it out first. Long story short, we now hold the record for the most bad guys beaten in a minute."

Sable frowned a little at the sound of Captain Marvel's name. She knew the blonde heroine was still in love with her Peter and while they didn't see each other often, it got kind of awkwardly silent whenever she was in the same room as her.

"Are you alright?" Peter inquired, having noticed the frown on Sable's face.

"I'm fine...it's just things are still kind of tense between Ms. Danvers and I."

Peter gently pecked his lips on Sable's forehead. He had been told by Jessica about the recent confrontation his close friend had with his girlfriend.

"I know but Carol's a good person at heart. I just hope you two will be able to get along soon."

Sable smiled as she rested her head against Peter's chest.

"Hopefully one day soon...but your ass will always belong to me, Mr. Peter Parker so she better keep her hands off you." She warningly whispered with a grin.

He chuckled nervously at that. "Understood, Ma'am."

Arana and Hope fought down the urge to squeal as they watched Ms. Sablinova affectionately kiss Peter once again. Although both girls held a strong crush for the webslinger themselves, they were happy for the Queen of Symkaria and the loving relationship that she has with Spider-Man.

For now...both teenage superheroines were more than content and proud to be under the tutelage of the world's greatest superhero and the most beautiful Queen ever.

...

**- Yeah...I suck at writing action sequences, my utmost apologies. Still feeling a bit awkward and unsure about this one but it'll pass. Here's hoping that you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**- Nothing solid yet but at the very least, I'm narrowing down the long list of ideas for a new story. Until then, I encourage all of you to keep the reviews coming. Thanks! **


End file.
